Fight For The Mask!
by BlueDragonFic
Summary: Anime storyline. After Fumu and Bun wonder about Meta Knight's true face Kirby decides to find out for himself. Obviously, chaos ensues! Oneshot!


I thought of this short one shot during the worst and most boring day in high school… I really needed something to cheer me up and my original idea was too much like a rant. Enjoy!

* * *

It was a wonderful day in Dreamland, the sun shined brightly and made the day warm, a gentle breeze blew, and Dedede didn't have any bad ideas or did anything suspicious. Up in the sky a blue jay was flittering about while Kirby tried to catch it. Fumu was sketching the scenery when the bird landed on her head and caused Kirby to charge unto her, the bird quickly flying away before it got knocked to the ground. "Kirby! You have to be more careful!" Fumu told the little pink puffball who was more interested in the bird. Bun snuck up behind Fumu to try and surprise her but she already saw him coming. "Nice try Bun" Bun mumbled something before remembering what he wanted to ask her "Hey Fumu, have you noticed that Meta Knight never takes off his mask". Just when Bun asked the question the blue jay flew off and got in the way of Blade Knight who accidently sliced some of its tail feathers. The bird angrily chirped before flying away. "Do you have something against birds?" Sword Knight questioned Blade. Meta Knight had decided the day was nice enough for Sword and Blade to train, so he supervised incase something went wrong (they have swords, no duh!). "It was an accident! The bird got in my way!" Blade exclaimed, the bird coming back with another bird trying to peck Blade. Sword laughed at the sight while Meta Knight couldn't help but feel embarrassed for Blade. Kirby then toppled Blade over, catching one of the birds by its leg. Kirby looked at the bird before it pecked him to let go and flew away with its mate. Blade Knight shoved Kirby aside and got up yelling "What was that for?" Kirby decided to go back to Fumu and Bun, leaving the three knights to their training.

While Kirby was with the three knights Fumu and Bun were still talking and didn't notice Kirby had gone off. "You know Bun, your right. He never took it off once in front of anyone" Fumu responded. "I wonder what's behind the mask." Bun mumbled. Fumu told her brother "You should really mind your own business, Bun. What if someone questioned you about something? Though I do admit, I'm curious too". Hearing that they wanted to see Meta Knight's face caused Kirby to go back to the three knights.

During the training Sword Knight and Blade Knight were straying away from Meta Knight. Meta Knight was about to follow them when he noticed Kirby walking up to him. The older Star Warrior turned his attention to Kirby who just stared back, like if he was waiting for an opportunity to do something. Meta Knight took a step back as intuition was telling him something was about to happen. With no warning Kirby quickly reached out to grab Meta Knight's mask but Meta Knight grab Kirby's arm. "What are you doing?" Meta Knight angrily questioned. Kirby tried to reach out with his other arm but that one was also grabbed. Kirby struggled a little to try and break free before Meta Knight pushed him back. Meta Knight was about to turn around when Kirby had successfully grabbed the mask! Meta Knight tried to keep Kirby from pulling it off and jumped back, too bad Kirby didn't let go so they both fell to the ground. Even after picking themselves up neither let go. Meta Knight tried to kick Kirby off but Kirby kicked back causing the two to separate, and Kirby has Meta Knight's mask! Kirby looked at it for a bit before putting it on and started acting a little like Meta Knight, he even pretended using a sword. Meta Knight was pissed, not only was his mask taken the little gumball was mocking him! Meta Knight yelled "Why you little…!" and chased him. Kirby ran right past Fumu and Bun, leaving them a little surprised but what surprised them more was seeing Meta Knight without his mask chasing after Kirby! "Fumu, did you see that?" Bun asked his sister. "His face looks a lot like Kirby's, except blue with yellow eyes…" Fumu practically mumbled from the surprise. A little while later and Kirby ran past them again but without the mask and very afraid while the blue puffball chased after him with his mask back on and a baseball bat in his hand, Sword Knight and Blade Knight chasing them too. "Where have I seen this before?" Fumu thought to herself before she and Bun ran off to get Meta Knight to not hit Kirby with the bat.

* * *

Isn't this a weird way of unmasking someone! Run, Kirby, run! Hope you thought it was at least a little funny and don't forget to review!


End file.
